


There's Comfort in the Light of You

by Storylandqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene, The Cage, season five, season seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylandqueen/pseuds/Storylandqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth can be as damning as a lie, but a lie can be the first whisper of salvation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Comfort in the Light of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://piraseros.livejournal.com/profile)[**piraseros**](http://piraseros.livejournal.com/) over on Tumblr.

When Lucifer said ‘long time no spooning’, it wasn’t a flippant remark, because they _had_ spooned in Hell.

 

When they fell into the pit together, their descent seemed to take ages, the darkness surrounding them occasionally slashed apart by bright flares of light that illuminated the nothingness that led to the cage.

 

They were ripped apart as they fell, Lucifer’s grace forcibly untangled from Sam’s body as they fell, every second filled with raw agony as pain surged along nerves and tendons that were suddenly his own again.

 

It wasn’t until they were completely separate that they stilled, but they hadn’t hit ground. Instead, they were suspended in a great emptiness composed of layered shadows. Michael and Adam were nowhere to be seen, even though they, too, had fallen into the pit.

 

Lucifer wasn’t sure what happened to them, if maybe they had kept falling falling straight through the cage or if maybe the cage had twisted around itself until it formed a separate, inaccessible section to keep them tucked away in, safe from Lucifer.

 

At first Lucifer raged, unleashing his fury at God, at Michael, and at being denied his revenge in fits that were directed at Sam, but not to him. It was like the difference between talking to someone and talking at them. Lucifer was angry, but he knew Sam wasn’t the real cause and used the man as an outlet instead of laying the blame at his feet.

 

That was something Sam didn’t catch onto until Lucifer had the epiphany that, while he was back in the cage, he wasn’t alone this time. Instead of the crushing, all-consuming loneliness of his previous incarceration, this time he had Sam, someone who lived a life so far removed from what humans considered normal that even he was slightly intrigued.

 

With Sam in the cage, Lucifer could talk and have the realistic expectation that someone would talk back and he might actually be interested in what they said. It was a revelation, and for the first time in almost longer than he could remember, Lucifer began to feel as though he’d missed something.

 

Angel’s didn’t need to sleep, but they could, and since there wasn’t much to do other than drift around in darkness, Lucifer would sleep, part of him always aware of Sam’s location. It took a while before Sam relaxed enough to willingly sleep and Lucifer normally watched over him during those times, keeping track of how far Sam drifted, the way he shifted in his weightless surroundings and the expressions his face would twitch into as he dreamed.

 

Months had passed in the pit the first time it happened, Lucifer fading into sleep after whispering a story about the start of the world into the darkness, and Sam following shortly behind, his eyes closing as they both drifted.

 

When they woke up, they were tangled together, legs intertwined and hands clenched in fabric, Sam’s chest pressed against Lucifer’s back. When they had stopped falling, Lucifer had been perplexed as to why he was back in Nick’s form, but there was a spark of gratitude for it when Lucifer woke in Sam’s embrace.

 

It was obvious even without his suddenly taciturn behaviour that Sam was embarrassed after they separated and drifted, but Sam’s mortification at their somatic mingling didn’t stop it from happening again. They would wake with faces pressed against necks or heads against chests, hands in the dip of a back and legs wrapped around thighs, almost as if they were seeking to once again merge as one being in their sleep.

 

Eventually it became such an undeniable, unavoidable end result of sleeping that Sam gave up his resistance entirely, actively seeking Lucifer out before going to sleep, one arm snaking around his thin waist and pulling him close, a nose grazing his short hair.

 

When the rescue attempt for Sam happened, Lucifer fought back tooth and claw, holding on as tightly to Sam as he could, but it wasn’t enough. He failed to keep the human with him and once again, Lucifer was left alone in the dark, the sound of his voice fading away in the nothingness without another voice to answer and soon the only noises he made were keening ones, the loneliness a more piercing feeling than ever before.

 

When he slept, it didn’t feel right, he felt open and exposed, despite knowing there was nothing, no one, there that could touch him. Instead of sleep, Lucifer fell into a state of half-consciousness, not asleep, but not entirely aware of anything, either, his mind drifting just as his body did, everything turning into an inconsequential blur around him.

 

Then, suddenly, he was pulled upwards, forced awake until he felt alive in a way he hadn’t for a long, long time, and when he saw Sam, he understood. He knew, as surely as if he’d done it himself, what had happened and what he needed to do.

 

He wasn’t a hallucination. At least, not how Sam thought. It was true that he only existed inside Sam’s mind, but he was himself. He was still the Archangel Lucifer, but trapped, bound to the consciousness of a human and invisible to all others. He’d been brought back from the pit to exist only for Sam Winchester and while it was strange and unlike anything Lucifer had ever heard of, somehow it made sense and he felt at peace.

 

The lie about the pit fell easily from his tongue and the words came as readily as if Lucifer were lying to himself, as if Sam was part of him, and maybe that should have worried him, but it didn’t. For the first time in what felt like forever, Lucifer believed and had faith because he knew God had a plan.

  



End file.
